Adding The Weight
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sam already lost Gabriel, now he loses another piece of himself.


**A/N** : Not really sure what prompted me to write this, had an idea and went with it.

Short One Shot.

* * *

 **Adding More Weight:**

Sam felt empty inside.

Dean was sure his little Brother hadn't blinked in nearly an hour now, he wasn't even sure if Sam was breathing right now. Sitting exhausted but vigil by his Brother's hospital bed. Sam was looking at Dean's general direction, but the opposite, out through a window to the clouds.

Castiel had entered the room, only to leave a few moments later per Dean's instructions.

Sam was numb.

The images of the blood, so much of it weren't leaving his mind anytime soon.  
Sam lost. More specifically he lost something that he wished had hung on, Sam was more than willing to grasp and the smallest straw to hold on to it. Gabriel was dead, he had been for a while now and now so was his parting gift to Sam to remember him by.

He was barely three months into his pregnancy before the cramps started and didn't leave. At first Sam shrugged it off, later on he walked a little slower and would lay down regularly to ease the shifting pain in his back and hips then only a few hours ago - Sam had lost track now - it started...

Sam was sitting reading Lore for a Hunt, Dean had refused to take Sam along so the youngest Winchester proved he could still be of use so stuck to what he did best among other things; research. Passing the time and losing himself to the outside world Sam hadn't realised he started to hurt until he had to get up to find a linking book to his growing research. Standing was near impossible, it could only be described as a stabbing pain in his gut that knocked his breath away, stumbling to a kneeling position, one arm holding him up against the table while the other motioned between keeping him steady and holding his stomach.

He begged for the pain to stop, for it all to be a joke or a dream but nothing was answered. Dean had heard one of Sam's anguish-filled cries and raced to his side, Dean could see a forming puddle of blood and sweat beneath his little Brother. Dean tried to get Sam to a bathroom however Sam was adamant he either couldn't and just wouldn't move. Despite protests Dean lifted his Brother, carrying his weight as the pair stumbled to a bathroom, Sam's face was streaming tears, each step burned like Hell, he was trembling in Dean's hold as the stabbing pain returned. Simultaneously Sam felt heavier and lifter which didn't make sense. He wasn't sure how but he was being held up while Dean ran Sam a bath, steaming condensation rose around them, making Sam feel more uncomfortable, he was striped off his boots and gingerly placed in by Dean.

Big Brother Dean held Sam's neck to keep his sibling from drowning, Sam had gripped his free arm tight while thrashing about in the water, blood was wisping and swirling around at a terrifying pace. Dean wished that Gabriel was still around a heartbroken Sam was calling for his dead boyfriend while the agony consumed him. The youngest Winchester curled around himself, his body functioning on automatic - the idea of pushing drifted in Sam's head - the blood was thicker now, Dean was sure it was clotting now. Sam had pressed his hand against his stomach, probably doing more harm than good. The blood had stained the bath water beyond redemption.

Sam blacked out, his head lulled in Dean's soaked palm.

Dean barked for Castiel and the pair were zapped to a hospital, Sam was treated and taken cared of, Dean never left his side unless he was instructed to.

Whilst Sam slept he dreamed, Sam was happy, surrounded by a park with the sound of happy, laughing children echoing around him. Sam knew he was looking for someone but for some reason he couldn't remember who. After wandering in a loophole Sam spotted him, Gabriel, Sam's entire world lit up for the Archangel, though he was sure he was running towards Gabriel he wasn't getting any closer, Sam could see his Archangel holding a bundle in his arms, silently cooing at it and rocking side to side. Gabriel's golden eyes shifted away from the bundle to finally look at Sam, giving him a saddened smile before gently shaking his head, pulling the bundle closer to his chest and shoulder Gabriel turned before mouthing a profession of love to Sam before disappearing into the blinding light behind him.

Sam stood frozen as the light slowly consumed him too.

The Winchester opened his eyes, Dean was hovering over him anxiously, Castiel was there too but Sam didn't acknowledge them.

Turning his head away to face the window and stare up to Heaven Sam hoped that one day he would see Gabriel again.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Ending there.

Sombre and No Dialogue, wanted to see if I could do it.

Usually finish on a Happy Ending but not this time.


End file.
